


KatFish

by fatalHoroscope, goryCacotopia (fatalHoroscope), Lord of Rage (fatalHoroscope)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalHoroscope/pseuds/fatalHoroscope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalHoroscope/pseuds/goryCacotopia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalHoroscope/pseuds/Lord%20of%20Rage
Summary: Dave played the classic rig-a-bucket-to-hit-someone prank, and seriously pissed off Karkat. Karkat goes to Feferi, where cute pale romance ensues.





	KatFish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ticker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticker/gifts).



> This is for Ticker, who requested it! Sorry it took so long, it got deleted when I was nearly done and I had to rewrite the whole thing from scratch. Hope you enjoy!

     Feferi was tidying up around the lab on the meteor, humming a little song to herself. She noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye, and turned to face it. Karkat was trudging towards her, his face scrunched up, hands clenched into fists, and muttering many obscenities.  
     The fuschiablood smiled, despite it being a somewhat inappropriate time to express happiness. She couldn't help herself, though. Karkat rarely came to her with his problems, despite them being moirails, and she loved being the one to coddle and calm him.  
     Karkat grumpily sat his head on Feferi's shoulder, muttering about Dave being an asshole and whatnot. Feferi couldn't make out what he was saying, but she laughed a bit and patted his head. He simply looked too adorable like this. "Aw, does someone need comforting?"  
     The troll on her shoulder nodded, and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Feferi giggled and hugged him back, carefully sitting down with Karkat wrapped around her. She gently ran her fingers through his hair in a soothing matter, and listened as Karkat's originally angered and heavy breathing slowly calmed down to be more content and soft. Feferi always brought out the calmest and nicest side of the typically rude troll. He hardly swore around or at her, and made a much better diamonds partner than Eridan.  
     Running a hand along his back, a small smile made its way across her face as she listened to Karkat begin to purr. This wasn't the first time he had done this; it was simply the first time she didn't comment on it. The last time she did, he had stood up with a huff and stalked off, ranting about how no one gave him a break.  
     To her surprise, Karkat's breathing eventually slowed and morphed into soft snores interrupted occasionally by a purr. Dave came by after a while, but Feferi promptly shooed him off with a scowl. As far as she knew, he was the one who had upset her precious moirail.  
     Dave simply raised his arms in surrender, turning on his heel and walking away, mumbling about how buckets were not that big of a deal and were a classic prank. Feferi sighed and went back to petting Karkat's hair, before he lifted his head.  
     "Was that Dave that you told to go away?" he asked.  
     "Whale, yes. He was the one who made you upset, so I told him to SHOO! I don't want anyone upsetting my precious Karcrab," she said smiling down at him.  
     Karkat jumped up, looking in the direction that he had heard Dave walk off in. "I'm going to get my revenge..." He turned to Feferi. "And do NOT call me that again. Ever."  
     As Karkat marched off to go most likely tell off Dave, Feferi sighed and went back to tidying up, knowing that he would be back soon. He always was.


End file.
